Must Have Been Around Midnight
by Ahoy-Cinderella
Summary: ONE-SHOT / season 14 finale / what if Olivia never went to her own apartment in 'Her Negotiation' / smut.


_Must have been around midnight, There's a ghost at the door  
__She said please go slowly, cause we've all been here before  
__She takes her clothes off and she says  
__Is it alright if I stay the night?  
__I don't remember what I said, is it alright?_

_._

"You okay?"

"Not really…"

Olivia rose from her chair, sighing in defeat as she grabbed her coat and shrugged it over her weary shoulders. Nodding with an obviously fake smile to her concerned partner, she lifted her purse from the bottom drawer of her desk and left the squad room for her mandatory two day leave.

She hated how badly some cases got to her, how deep inside her own mind the perps seemed to be able to get and this time was horrific. William Lewis, Lewis Williams, whatever the hell the sadistic bastard wanted to call himself, he had planted himself in her head and she couldn't escape, her mind running in circles over and over again, trapped in the vines of his evil ways, how horribly he had beaten and violated Alice Parker and the many women before her all over the country.

What she couldn't understand is how he had gotten away with it for so long, how he had managed to escape every conviction, he was a charmingly convincing man, of that she had no doubt.

She wandered aimlessly along the streets to the little bodega near her apartment, slowly browsing the aisles knowing she had to pick up something, her house was void of anything edible and she hadn't eaten in what felt like a year. Turning a corner she watched a couple of teenagers, arms around each other, practically making out in the middle of the aisle surrounded by fizzy juice and confectionary.

Olivia shook her head and pulled out her cell phone 12:47am. She had stayed at work for a little while after the verdict came in, unable to move, feeling defeated as if she had let Alice Parker down by being unable to convict her rapist, turned killer.

12:47am…he'd surely be asleep by now, his first day off in almost three weeks. She slowly left the store, knowing she shouldn't really bother him but she didn't want to be alone tonight, no matter how much she tried to tell herself she did. She couldn't bear to walk home to her cold and empty apartment, crawl into her empty bed alone, lay awake for hours, replaying the day's events in her head over and over again until a few measly minutes of sleep overtook her exhausted body before her internal, insomniac alarm clock awoke her from her nightmares only to keep her awake for another ridiculous amount of hours.

Slowly walking down the almost empty, darkened street she quickly hailed a passing cab and rattled off his address, hoping he wouldn't be mad at her for waking him up at this ridiculous hour in the morning.

She thought about calling first, giving him a heads up but as the cab turned the corner she realised she was a little late, she was already here. Her heart pounded a little in her chest, her breathing quickened as she paid the cab driver and bid him goodnight. She stood on the sidewalk outside his apartment building, her palms sweating a little, she didn't want to seem desperate, like she couldn't handle the hard cases because she could, she had done for over a decade without having anyone serious to come home to. Now she had someone and he was amazing. He was completely different to what his tough, hard man exterior showed; he had a soft side which he had admitted not too long ago that she was the only girl to have really seen it.

Olivia took a deep breath and climbed the stairs, grateful when she saw someone leaving the building she quickly slipped in the main entrance and proceeded to the stairwell, needing the extra few minutes climbing the stairs to buck up her courage.

She stood outside his door for a good ten minutes, not sure of what to say 'hey, I had a shitty case, can I stay with you?' seemed a little needy and she hated feeling needy. She quietly knocked on the door looking around the empty hallway for any sign of life. She knocked again this time a little harder and heard a deep, tired voice mumble around inside.

"Liv…?" She smiled a little at his adorable look, his tired eyes trying to adjust to the dim light in the hallway, his shirtless body shivering a little in the cold night air.

"Hey Bri…"

"Come on in"

She slowly stepped inside, turning to face him as he closed the door. She stood nervously in the middle of the hallway between his front door and the living room, her hands clasped in front of her.

"What's happened? You okay?" He asked coming closer, his warm hands gently rubbing her arms through her heavy jacket

"Yeah" She replied quietly "Can I stay here tonight?" her voice barely a whisper in the dark as she turned her gaze to the ground, shuffling her feet.

"Of course, rough day?" He began to help her with her jacket

"Rough week…"

He nodded, fully understanding and softly took her hand, linking their fingers and kissing her knuckles a few times before guiding her to his bedroom and she sighed, automatically feeling at peace here. She pulled her shirt over her head, smirking a little as his eyes landed automatically at her chest, she knew he admired her body, even if at times she hated it always thinking of where she needed to lose weight or tone up a little, he admired every little part of her and for that she was grateful.

Her eyes never left his as she unbuckled her black slacks, kicking off her boots before pealing the dark layers from her long legs. She stood unabashed in the middle of his dark bedroom in her lacy underwear, a tiny stream of moonlight lining the middle of the room.

She walked over to Brian, standing in front of him, her eyes gazing straight into his for a few moments before dropping to his lips, her hands automatically reached up to cup his face, her fingers gently feeling their way into the soft hair at the nape of his neck as she stood on her tiptoes, pressing her lips to his, pushing her body closer until she could feel his warm skin against hers.

Olivia moaned into the kiss, even the smallest of his kisses made her knees buckle, maybe this is what love was. She pulled him by the neck, keeping her mouth pressed to his as she slowly stumbled back until her knees hit the edge of his already half slept in bed. Her tongue gently pushing its way into his mouth as she climbed on the bed onto her knees, smirking into the kiss as his hands ran south and grabbed her ass before his fingers gently teased the sensitive skin at the back of her thighs, his hands wrapping around her legs as he tipped her back. She hit the soft mattress with a sigh and a slight giggle, her lips peeling away from his only for a second as he clambered on top of her, her legs making their way to his waist, pulling his body fully onto her.

She loved the feel of his weight on her, surrounding her body like a safe haven; no one could touch her when she was with him.

Brian smirked and gripped her hips, quickly lifting her and placing her in the middle of the bed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, grinning as her cheeks turned red. He pressed his mouth to hers, their lips meeting in a perfect peck; his left hands reached up to cup her cheek, his thumb softly running across her defined cheekbone.

"You sure you're okay?" He whispered in the dark

"Yeah"

"Liv…"

Olivia sighed; she reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a kiss to his shoulder and collarbone before placing one on his neck and lips.

"I just didn't want to be alone tonight…" She whispered, her hands running through his hair.

Brian nodded and kissed her once more before moving back to sit in the middle of the bed, he held her hands and pulled her up, bring her to sit in his lap, facing him, their fingers laced together and her long tanned legs wrapped around his hips.

"I'm glad you came here"

"Are you?" She hesitated

"More than anything" He kissed her collarbone softly "You can come here any time, day or night. I don't care if it's three in the morning and I'm not even here, if you don't want to go home or something or someone has stressed you out and you just need to get away, you come here"

"Thank you" She whispered with a smile, her arms coming to rest on his sides, her fingers gently padding against his ribs.

"You wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head "No. I want you to take my mind off of everything. I don't wanna think about anything, just us"

"Hmm, I'm sure I can do that" He smirked, his hands snaking their way up her back to her bra clasp, expertly removing it in one go.

His hands headed north to lace into the silk strands of her chocolate brown hair "You're so beautiful, babe"

"You're just trying to get laid" She laughed, peeling her lacy bra from her chest

"It's working though right?" He joked, kissing her as she laughed

"It sure is"

Their hands pawed at each other's bodies, peeling the little clothing barriers between them away and throwing them haphazardly to the floor, their lips met in fiery passionate kisses as moans fell from their mouths.

"Oh god, Bri…" Olivia moaned aloud, her hands tearing at the sheets on his bed as his tongue pressed its way into her hot centre, his faced buried deep between her legs bringing her to the brink of an intense orgasm.

Brian moaned with her, his lips moving to wrap around her clit, suckling hard as he pushed two fingers into her, moving slowly, teasing her to the edge of insanity.

"Brian!" She squealed, her left hand grabbing the hair of his head, her nails digging hard into his scalp, pulling at his hair as she shook through her orgasm, her body glistening with sweat in the sliver of moonlight that shone through the gap in the curtains, her legs trembling over his shoulders, a mumbled string of expletives falling from her gorgeously bruised lips.

He continued to push his fingers in and out of her, prolonging the tension of her orgasm, grinning as her mouth opened wide, silently screaming as her second orgasm washed over her with strength before her first had even finished. He moaned as her juices slipped from her body coating his hand.

He couldn't help but smirk as he slowly pulled his fingers from her, watching her entire body tremble with the intensity of her release. He laughed as she grabbed a pillow and pulled it over her face, groaning his name and god's along with a few choice cuss words, he leaned over her, pulling the pillow from her face, making her watch as he licked the trail of her wetness that coated his wrist and hand, slipping the two fingers that were inside of her into his mouth.

Olivia's eyes widened, her body so turned on at watching him lick her juices from his hand and she smirked when she noticed his mouth and chin glisten. He had the most talented mouth. She pulled him down, his body falling over hers as she forced her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself on his tongue, moaning as he grabbed her legs and spread them around his body, his impressive length pressing into her thigh.

She reached down and took him in her hand, running her fingers from base to tip, grinning when his head fell to the pillow beside hers, groaning into her ear as her thumb traced the head of his cock, swiping the pre-cum that was there.

She pushed the head of him into her awaiting body, gasping into his ear. Never in her life would she get used to the feeling she got when he first pressed into her, his steel hard length stretching her so good that she could never be quiet about it. He slowly pushed in, inch by inch, her body arching higher and higher against him until he rested fully inside of her wet heat.

Brian pulled himself back, his hips pressed hard into hers, his arms holding his weight above her watching as her back arched under him, her mouth open and eyes clenched shut, her breathing laboured as she slowly began to move her hips against him. He groaned, already so close to the edge, she was so tight it took everything in him not to let himself go as soon as he was in her. He ran his hands over her chest; gently pulling her already hardened nipples between his fingers, leaning down his took one in his mouth and sucked hard.

"I'm gonna come baby…" She moaned, her legs shaking around his waist, her muscles squeezing his length like a vice "Oh god…"

Brian's eyes widened, how could she come already? He hadn't even moved in her yet.

"Aw fuck, Liv…." He moaned as she reached down with her fingers and swiped them across her clit a few times, watching her bring herself to orgasm was the hottest thing ever to happen.

"Fuck!" She screamed, her body shaking, he watched as she continued to rub herself and press her hips into his, he forced himself to keep his eyes open no matter how hard it was.

He pulled himself from her body, plunging back in hard as she continued to groan and tremble through her climax. His hips moving hard against hers at her request, he couldn't deny her anything, even during sex, unless he was in the teasing mood.

He felt his own orgasm pulse through his veins, she moaned how close she was again and his eyes rolled back in his head, she was unreal in the bedroom, without a doubt the sexiest human being alive.

Olivia dug her nails into his shoulders, her nails leaving harsh red marks as she scratched her hands down his strong back, they both groaned through their passionate release, their bodies shaking and arching against each other, she pulled him down in his moment of weakness, his body landing fully on top of her as she pressed her mouth to his in a sexy open mouth kiss, swallowing each other's moans, hoping to god they didn't wake up his neighbours.

Brian laid his head on her chest, his harsh breathing still not loud enough to drown out the sound of her pounding heartbeat against his ear. He pressed a kiss to the valley of her breasts before gently sucking her collarbone and kissing her lips.

"That was intense" She mumbled against his mouth, her hands holding his hips against hers.

"Hmm, yeah it was" He ran his fingers through her damp hair, brushing a few strands away from her face before pressing his lips to her forehead in a sweet kiss.

"Hey beautiful…"

"Hi…" Olivia gazed up at him, her eyes shining bright, a wide, honest smile plastered on her face, her mind completely free of the horrid events of the last couple of days.

"Feeling any better?" He smirked with a boyish grin

"Definitely"

.

* * *

_any thoughts? I wasn't too sure about this one so if you could let me know what you guys think that would be fantastic! :)_

_lyrics: unhappy - thriving ivory_

_also, I've been asked by a few people if I have twitter/tumblr etc._  
_I literally just made twitter for you guys! and I already have tumblr_

_twitter: ahoycinderella (might as well so you know it's me right? haha)_  
_tumblr: putonyourbestboys . tumblr . com_

_so follow if you wish, tell your friends, it's all good, I'll follow back and stuff if you want me to, I don't mind!_

P.S for anyone who didn't know, I unfortunately had to cancel my trip so I can actually keep writing, so there will be no hiatuses until feb 2014 anymore!  


_Thanks guys!_


End file.
